


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-04
Updated: 2003-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants Lex's Ferrari, but what else does he want as well?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them when I'm done with them. 
> 
> Author's notes - for the ClexFest Third Wave challenge of 5000 words in 10 days (January 1st - January 10th) (Actual - 7723 words). As ever, grateful thanks to Barbara for betaing at such short notice. 

As he leaned back against the cloth draped pool table, Lex couldn't help wondering if he'd somehow wandered into a parallel universe. If so, maybe in this version of Smallville it was normal for Clark Kent to walk about wearing stylishly expensive clothes, talk about rocking Lana Lang's world and ask to borrow the Ferrari as if he expected Lex to say yes. At any rate, it sure as hell wasn't the way of things in any version of reality Lex was used to inhabiting. 

"I'm glad you're finally acting on your feelings, but Lana's never struck me as the kind of girl who'd be impressed by a Ferrari," Lex said reasonably, still a little wary of this new, charismatic Clark. He watched as Clark paced away, then turned to face him again. 

"Fast cars, fancy home and a ton of money never hurt you, did it?" It didn't sound like a joke, the way Clark said it. 

Lex smiled a little tightly at Clark's comment, wondering again what exactly was going on here. It wasn't like Clark to throw Lex's wealth and status back in his face in that way. Then again, Clark rarely, if ever, seemed to ask Lex for anything. It was far more common for him to be politely refusing Lex's attempts to give him things. 

And yet, here Clark was, in clothes that must have cost him a fortune - Lex recognised exquisite quality and style when he saw it - wanting to borrow Lex's Ferrari. Something about the whole situation just didn't add up. 

All at once, Clark's voice took on a persuasive tone. "Come on, Lex, I just want to make tonight special." 

Lex pursed his lips. "I don't know. It's a very expensive piece of machinery, difficult to handle." 

Clark had been looking down at his hands. Now his head came up and there was something dark in his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to, uh... drive it off a bridge." 

Their eyes locked and Lex flinched at the words. It really wasn't like Clark to try and score cheap points like that. Lex glared resentfully as Clark began to walk back towards him. The expression apparently had no effect on Clark; he didn't even acknowledge Lex's displeasure as he spoke again. 

"All you have to ask yourself is..." Clark stopped in front of Lex, looking smug. "Who's more responsible than Clark Kent?" Dark brows raised in question. 

Lex stared back at Clark, a long, measuring look. Clark began to smile as Lex continued to stare, trying to work this strange, new incarnation of Clark out. 

Any other day Lex knew he would have agreed to the request, as unusual as it was. Normally, yes, Clark defined responsible, but there was something just a little too different about him today. It wasn't just the two thousand dollar coat, either. There was a difference in the boy's whole attitude... 

If pressed, Lex would have said it reminded him of himself, and not necessarily in a good way. There was certainly a new found confidence in Clark and a whole new approach to dating, it seemed. Clark had never been the type to try and impress the girls with expensive clothes and an even more expensive car. And the thought of him seriously coming out with that line about wanting to rock his date's world... The old Clark would surely have been scarlet with embarrassment, if he'd even managed to get the words out. 

It wasn't that Lex didn't like this self-assured Clark... Well, certain parts of his anatomy, if not his rational brain, found him more than a little attractive, without question. And yet, something in the back of Lex's mind was rather insistent about the fact that this was intrinsically wrong, that Clark couldn't change so much overnight. 

For once, Lex decided to listen to his brain, not his cock. Regretfully, he let his eyes travel over Clark's imposing form one more time, very slowly. Lex's visual survey started at the sleek, dark hair and worked its way down to the expensively shod feet. Then he shook his head. 

"Clark, I'm not sure..." Lex began, his voice the very epitome of reason. 

Immediately, Clark's expression darkened. He took a step closer to Lex, looming over him. The long, black coat seemed to make him look both taller and broader somehow. 

"Lex, Lex, Lex," he sing-songed, the softness of his tone belying the look on his face. "I'm disappointed. I thought you trusted me." 

"I do." Lex moistened suddenly dry lips with the tip of his tongue. The sense of wrongness in Clark struck him ever more forcibly. 

"Then why won't you lend me the Ferrari?" Clark leaned in even closer, the edge of anger clear in his voice. 

"I'm still not certain you'd be able to handle it. What would your parents think if I let you take it and then there was an accident?" It was a perfectly reasonable reason for refusing Clark, but Lex had the feeling Clark wasn't seeing it the same way. 

Even as he tried to remain calm, Lex found himself breathing faster, trying to draw air into his lungs. But Clark's presence seemed to press in on him, making it hard to breathe. 

Clark tsked quietly. "Wrong answer, Lex." 

His hand appeared in Lex's peripheral vision and, for a moment, Lex thought Clark was going to strike him. The blow never came. Instead, warm fingers gently brushed against Lex's face, tracing the line of his cheekbone. 

Instantly, Lex tensed. 

"Clark..." he said warningly. 

"You are going to lend me the car," Clark said calmly. His voice was low and reasonable, but Lex didn't for one moment miss the clear hint of menace that threaded through the words. 

"Pick one of the others." 

Lex could barely breathe at all now, his chest tight. Clark was so close and the broad hand still moved slowly on Lex's cheek. There was no disputing that this new Clark was utterly mesmerising and Lex was put in mind of a snake charming its prey. 

And Lex was certainly entranced. Not to mention that he was so hard his cock ached. It wasn't as if the attraction was anything new, but the sudden intensity of it startled Lex, especially considering the circumstances. But, arousal notwithstanding, Lex wasn't going to give in to Clark's unspoken threats. He wasn't... 

Clark was smiling now, the expression darkly sensual. "But I don't want one of the others, Lex. You _know_ what I want." 

All of a sudden, Lex wasn't sure if it was still the Ferrari they were talking about or not. It could have been something else entirely. 

"Clark," he warned, finding the will to raise a hand and plant it squarely on Clark's chest, trying to push him back. Lex really needed room to breathe. 

Chuckling softly, Clark looked down at the hand splayed across his chest. Ignoring its presence, he simply pressed in closer, trapping it between his body and Lex's. 

With a gasp, Lex tried to step away, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was already backed up to the pool table and Clark was now plastered against him, touching from chest to hips. The broad body was strong, hard muscles moving under expensive fabric. Clark radiated warmth and, when he shifted, Lex could feel the clear shape of Clark's erection pressing into his own crotch. 

Lex's throat went completely dry as Clark moved again, the press and rub of cock on cock leaving him momentarily speechless. Lex found himself both terrified and turned on at the same time. He really wasn't about to try and predict what Clark might do next. 

Glancing up, Lex found Clark's eyes watching him intently. There was a hint of amusement in the green depths, but it was all but lost beneath the predatory hunger. 

Clark's thumb brushed roughly over Lex's lips, tracing the small scar that marred their smooth outline. 

"I want the car, Lex," he said, his voice lower and more husky than Lex had ever heard it. 

Swallowing hard, Lex nodded. All of a sudden it didn't matter that he was giving in. Whatever it took to end this... well, whatever it was that was simmering between them. This Clark had an edge of danger to him that Lex had never observed in his friend before. And a blatant sexuality that might be even more dangerous. Lex was very aware that he needed to get Clark to back off, now, before anything happened that they might both regret when they had the chance for sober reflection. 

"The keys are in the garage, let me get them for you." Lex was impressed by the steadiness of his voice. Frankly, he didn't feel very steady. 

Lex pushed at Clark again, and this time he did step back, his hand dropping away from Lex's face. Turning away, Lex breathed a soft sigh of relief... until he felt the broad, hot palm skim the curve of his ass. Startled, Lex pulled away sharply. 

"Clark!" Lex protested. 

The boy - whose demeanour was currently anything but boyish - was grinning wolfishly when Lex turned to face him again. 

"Do you want the Ferrari or not?" Lex growled, feeling a little more secure now that there was at least a little space between himself and Clark. 

With a smirk, Clark nodded. 

Lex was annoyed, and knew that it showed. Both Clark's presumption, and his own reaction to it, grated on Lex's nerves. He ought to be able to deal with a horny teenager better than this, regardless of the strangeness of Clark's behaviour. 

Pointedly, Lex didn't let himself think about the fact that he had been attracted to Clark for the best part of a year now, just waiting for his chance to test out the boundaries of their friendship. Those thoughts would do nothing to get his rampant cock under control. Adjusting himself surreptitiously through his pants, Lex headed for the door. 

"I'll get the keys," he said shortly. 

"That's all right," Clark replied. "I'll come with you. It'll save time, if they're in the garage with the car." 

Lex's lips tightened. That wasn't the result he'd been looking for. What he'd wanted was to get away from Clark and get himself back in control of the situation. Apparently he wasn't to be granted a reprieve, though. Looking at Clark's face, Lex had the feeling he wouldn't be taking no for an answer. 

Accepting the inevitable, Lex nodded curtly. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway, Clark following close on his heels. 

As Lex led Clark through the house and down to the garage he was very aware of just how closely Clark was shadowing him. Every so often the hem of that expensive coat flicked against his leg, reminding Lex of Clark's commanding presence. Did the boy think that he'd run, given the chance? Maybe he would; Lex wasn't entirely certain. 

Lex still didn't know what had brought about this new, brash attitude of Clark's. He found himself wondering what the hell Jonathan and Martha had made of it. But, thinking about the Kents and the way they had raised their son, Lex held on to the certainty that Clark would never do anything to harm him. After all, Clark had been his saviour for so long, surely he wouldn't turn on him now. 

Nevertheless, Clark's aggressive display of sensuality had been a shock. Lex had harboured fantasies about Clark for so long, but all his flirting and innuendo had failed to win him anything more than blushes and shy glances shot from under Clark's long, dark lashes. Much as he desired the boy, Lex had resigned himself to the fact that Clark was never going to respond to his overtures. And now, this... 

Clark wanted him. 

Lex could think of no other reason for Clark's obvious arousal and the blatant touches. No matter that he had asked for the Ferrari to rock his _female_ date's world. Lex refused to concede that it had been thoughts of Lana that had fuelled Clark's reaction. No, it was clearly Lex that he had been responding to. 

Any other day Lex would have been delighted by this knowledge. He would have played Clark at his own game, a game that Lex knew the rules to very well. He would have turned up the heat between them until it finally exploded into the glorious fulfilment of a year's unresolved need. But not today... 

There was too much about Clark's behaviour that was just - off. It surprised Lex to discover that, somewhere on the road from Metropolis to Smallville, he had developed a conscience. He simply wasn't prepared to take the chance that some external influence was affecting Clark's judgement. If he were to take advantage of Clark's unexpected advances and the boy later came to his senses and blamed him for it... 

Well, Jonathan Kent's shotgun was the least of Lex's concerns. He wasn't prepared to risk his friendship with Clark for the sake of a quick fuck, regardless of how appealing this confident, sexy Clark was. If he were to make the same offer when he was clearly back to his old, shy self... now that would be a completely different matter. 

Clark's coat brushed Lex's thigh again as he slowed by the door leading into the garage. Lex looked back over his shoulder as he came to a stop, Clark still crowding him, far too close for comfort. So close, in fact, that Lex was able to feel the thick ridge of Clark's cock rubbing against his ass as Clark shifted from foot to foot. 

"Come on, Lex," he said impatiently. "Stop dragging this out in the hope that I'll change my mind. I won't. I want the Ferrari." 

Sighing, Lex turned back to the door and opened it. Clark immediately pushed past him. Lex reached in and switched on the lights, but remained in the doorway. He watched as Clark prowled between the rows of expensive cars, a covetous expression on his face. Clark stopped beside the red Ferrari, stroking the sleek metallic lines of its bodywork with one hand. 

Lex would have stayed outside, but Clark apparently had other ideas. He strode back over, catching hold of Lex's arm in a hard grip. Lex could feel every finger as it dug into his bicep. At this rate, Clark would be leaving bruises. Lex's lips thinned into a disapproving line. He really didn't like to be manhandled, not by anyone. 

"Clark..." he warned. 

But Clark was unimpressed by Lex's displeasure. He yanked Lex into the garage and pushed the door shut behind him with a resounding bang that probably echoed through the entire house. The casual display of strength was another surprise. Lex was well aware how strong Clark had to be to have managed the things that Lex _knew_ he had done - he hadn't kept his wrecked Porsche for so long without discovering a few surprising truths - but Clark usually worked so hard to hide the fact. Lex wasn't entirely sure it was a good thing that Clark no longer seemed to care just what his actions gave away. 

Letting go, Clark stood in front of Lex, arms folded across his chest. "Keys, Lex?" 

There was an undertone of barely suppressed excitement in Clark's voice. Lex knew he shouldn't be responding to it, but his cock wasn't listening to reason. It ached, and Lex wished he could reach down and relieve the pressure. There was no way on earth that he was going to draw Clark's attention to his arousal, though. Far better to simply give him the Ferrari's keys and get him out of here, off to his date with Lana, as quickly as possible. 

Swallowing hard, Lex turned away, moving across to the key cabinet. He reached up and opened it, fingers drifting across the sets of keys in search of the right one. 

Somehow, Lex hadn't heard him move, but all at once Clark was crowding him again. The broad, strong body was pressed up against Lex's back, not precisely threatening, but certainly disconcerting. Lex's fingers closed on the Ferrari's keys and he pulled them off their hook sharply. 

"Here you go, Clark..." he said, holding them up. His voice wasn't quite steady. 

Clark leaned in even closer, reaching around him. His hand closed over Lex's, plucking the bunch of keys from his suddenly nerveless fingers. 

"Thanks." The word was spoken close by Lex's ear, carried on a warm breath that made Lex shiver. 

Laughter followed, soft and faintly mocking. Lex tried to ease away from Clark, but to no avail. His empty hand fell to his side and Lex stood, waiting. He knew that he had lost control of this whole situation and had no idea what to expect any more. This Clark simply wasn't predictable. 

Lex felt a movement that he assumed was Clark pocketing the keys. He tried to breathe slowly, hoping that Clark would leave now that he had what he'd come for. But Lex's hopes were soon dashed. 

One of Clark's hands was suddenly resting on his hip, fingers smoothing over the fabric of Lex's pants for a moment before digging into the flesh and muscle underneath. Before Lex could draw breath to protest, the hand snaked around, coming to rest at Lex's crotch. The strong fingers briefly stroked the unmistakable bulge they found there. Then Clark was chuckling again, the sound richly amused. 

"Is this for me too, Lex?" Clark's voice was low, sensual. "You shouldn't have... but how can I possibly refuse a gift like this? It's not the same as buying me a truck, after all. No one else need ever know about this." The errant fingers pressed a little harder, making Lex gasp. "Just you... and me," Clark finished, his teeth nipping lightly at Lex's ear. 

Clark withdrew for just a moment, but then he was back. He pressed his face against the smooth line of Lex's neck, drawing in a deep breath, scenting him. 

Moaning softly, Lex felt his cock stiffen even more. All pretence of control was sliding out of Lex's grasp, but his body didn't seem to give a damn. He couldn't even honestly claim that he didn't want this. He did, but Lex still didn't understand what had happened to the shy Clark Kent who blushed at just the hint of sexual innuendo. This wasn't him, that was certain, and the reasons for the sudden change eluded Lex. That worried him, enough to bring his rational thought processes back on line. 

"Clark..." Lex tried to get the boy's attention, but Clark was still fixated on his neck, it seemed. 

A wet tongue was tracing arcane patterns on Lex's skin, weaving a seductive spell over him. At any rate, it was the only explanation Lex could come up with to account for his total inability to concentrate or to resist. When Clark began lapping at the sensitive spot just below his jaw, Lex's words deserted him again, lost in a new language of soft gasps and breathy moans. 

"Mm, you taste good," Clark purred. 

Lex's hips bucked frantically. God, he needed... 

Before he could complete the thought, Clark sank his teeth into Lex's skin, grazing the vulnerable area where the pulse raced just beneath the surface. At the same time, Clark's hand squeezed Lex's cock, hard. 

An agonised groan forced its way past Lex's lips. He ground into the hand at his groin, pleasure exploding along every nerve in his body. Clark was still suckling on his neck, needle sharp teeth raking the moist skin, threatening to draw blood. 

All semblance of reason went out the window at that point and Lex felt himself fly apart under the pressure of the sensations coursing through him. His body stiffened, held tightly against Clark's solid warmth. The last of Lex's control fractured when Clark groped for his cock again, the friction of damp fabric on sensitised flesh too much to bear. 

For the first time in years, Lex came in his pants, not caring about his lack of restraint or the loss of his dignity. The intense pleasure was all that mattered, Clark's hand stroking the last shudders of his orgasm from him. 

Lex slumped against the hard body behind him, barely hearing Clark's delighted laughter. He did eventually register the fingers fumbling at his waistband, unbuttoning and then unzipping his ruined pants. The hand dipping inside his open fly got Lex's full attention and he moaned tiredly as Clark trailed his fingertips through the cooling come smeared on Lex's skin. 

The hand slowly withdrew. Turning his head to follow it, Lex watched as Clark brought his fingers up to his mouth and carefully began to suck them clean, noisily and with obvious relish. 

"Mm, nice... do you want a taste?" 

Lex wasn't given the chance to answer. No sooner were the words spoken than Clark's damp fingers were transferred to Lex's mouth, painting his lips with a slick mixture of come and saliva. 

Before he could stop himself, Lex's tongue slipped out to taste. The slightly bitter flavour of his own come was familiar, but there was a hint of something else sweeter underneath. Lex licked at his lips again, wanting more of it. Glancing up, he was suddenly aware of the hungry look Clark had fixed on his mouth, eyes following the path traced by Lex's tongue. 

Almost too fast to take in, Lex found himself spun around and shoved backwards. He hit the hood of the Ferrari and lost his balance, tumbling back across it in an inelegant sprawl. Lex lay there, winded. His chest was heaving and Lex knew he must look a complete wreck. His damp, stained pants gaped open, revealing that his cock was already half hard again. Lex's silk boxers clung to him wetly, outlining his lengthening shaft. 

Clark moved to stand between Lex's spread thighs, licking his own lips until they glistened moistly in the harsh glare from the fluorescent lights overhead. 

"The perfect hood ornament, Lex..." Clark growled, his voice husky. 

Lex opened his mouth to reply, but again there was no time for him to get the words out. Clark was on him at once, pressing him down on the vivid red of the Ferrari's hood. Stretching out over him, Clark took Lex's lips in a savage kiss, plundering his mouth with sharp stabs of his tongue. 

Arching up under the assault, Lex pressed his hips wantonly into Clark's crotch, rubbing against the hard ridge of his cock. Heat, firm flesh and the glide of damp silk against his skin, it was close to Lex's definition of perfection. He moaned around the thick tongue thrusting deep into his mouth. Clark seemed determined to taste every recess and Lex was more than happy to oblige him. 

Bringing his hands up, Lex dug his fingers into Clark's hair, feeling it slide over his skin in silky waves. Lex tried to pull him down closer still, but Clark resisted, drawing back instead. 

Clark gave a hungry smile. "You like that, don't you, Lex? Having the choices taken out of your hands, giving it up to someone else... I always knew it. And I can give you so much more." 

"More?" Lex croaked. He appeared to have lost the capability to form coherent sentences. He found himself staring up into lust-filled eyes, a deep green that almost seemed to glow from the inside. 

"So much more, Lex..." Clark's voice was deeper than Lex had ever heard it, resonating through his body where they were pressed together. "Let me show you." 

As he finished speaking, Clark was slipping from Lex's grasp. He dipped his head, nipping at Lex's throat. He sucked the pale skin until it marked, blood rising to the surface. Then Clark swiped his tongue over the darkening bruises in broad, wet strokes. 

Clark's fingers had moved to the buttons on Lex's shirt, popping them open carelessly. He didn't seem to notice when the fine fabric tore, appearing more intent on baring Lex's chest and revealing more smooth, pale skin to be licked and bitten, branded with the imprint of his teeth. Once the material was out of the way, Clark focused in on the darker circles of Lex's nipples. He bit the tender skin until Lex cried out, writhing under him in frustrated pleasure. Clark looked up, smiling at the desperate sounds Lex was making. 

Lex struggled to sit up, wanting Clark's mouth back on him again. When Clark leaned in, starting to suckle the taut nubs, Lex's head dropped back, banging against the hood of the Ferrari. 

Immediately Clark stopped what he was doing, a hand going up to cradle the smooth curve of Lex's scalp. He stroked it with unexpected gentleness until Lex's steel blue eyes locked with his. 

"No, Lex," he said firmly. "Don't move." 

Lex glared at him mutinously for a moment, but eventually subsided when it became obvious that Clark would do nothing more until he obeyed. 

"Better," Clark conceded, "and soon you'll feel better still." 

Without further explanation, Clark slid away, moving down Lex's body. His hands caught the waistband of Lex's pants, tugging at them roughly. 

Lex lifted up eagerly, glad of the opportunity to be rid of them. But Clark only pulled them down as far as Lex's ankles, leaving them there so that he was hobbled by the bunched fabric. 

"Take them off, Clark!" Lex protested, but Clark shook his head. 

Settling onto his knees in front of Lex, Clark looked up the long expanse of pale, hairless skin. Judging by his expression, Clark appreciated the view, which was only impeded by Lex's damp silk boxers. Then Clark's face was buried in Lex's crotch and he was sniffing delicately at the come-stained material. He nuzzled Lex's cock through the clingy fabric and it jumped at the touch. A long sweep of Clark's tongue across the front of the boxers had Lex's hands tightening into fists as he fought for control. 

"Fuck, Clark!" Lex hissed. 

"So impatient, Lex, all in good time..." Clark's dark head lifted and he was grinning, looking supremely confident and assured for someone Lex was convinced was still a virgin. Though Clark seemed to make up in natural skill whatever he might lack in practical experience. 

Clark bent over Lex's groin again, lapping at his silk-shrouded cock. When he'd finally had enough of teasing, Clark's hands fisted in the waistband of Lex's boxer shorts and pulled sharply. The material ripped as easily as paper and Lex gaped at Clark in disbelief, but Clark didn't even seem to notice. He was too intent on petting the new area of smooth skin that he'd revealed. 

"No hair _anywhere_ , Lex?" Clark eyed the sleek, pale form hungrily. "I think I like that... a lot." 

Leaning in, Clark tasted the skin at the base of Lex's cock, then slid his tongue lower to lap at his balls. When Lex gave a soft moan, Clark stretched his mouth wide, suckling the sensitive sac carefully. At the same time Clark ran his hands up Lex's thighs, the muscles trembling under his touch as Lex fought to remain still. When he reached Lex's hips, Clark curled his fingers over the sharply protruding bones before slipping his hands around to cup the tight curves of Lex's ass, squeezing firmly. 

Lex thrust upward, his cock nudging Clark's cheek, painting it with a streak of pre-come. Clark's fingers tightened, holding Lex down. Lex's hips flexed once more, involuntarily, and this time Clark's grip was hard enough to be painful when he forced Lex to stillness. Lex winced, but was wise enough not to try and move again. 

Apparently satisfied that he had Lex where he wanted him, Clark pulled back until he could close his mouth over the head of Lex's cock. He slid his lips slowly down the shaft, his throat easily accommodating its length. When he had taken all of Lex in, Clark began to suck him hard, his head bobbing as his mouth moved up and down on the thick cock. All the while his hands kept Lex's hips in their iron grip, ensuring that Lex had no freedom of movement and no control whatsoever. 

Lex struggled for breath as Clark teased him mercilessly. The scrape of teeth along his shaft was unbelievably arousing, but Clark wouldn't allow him the rhythm he needed to come, instead torturing him with the slow, sucking glide of his mouth. 

"Clark!" Lex begged. "For fuck's sake, let me come!" 

Pulling off of Lex's cock with an obscenely loud wet sound, Clark grinned smugly. "No." 

"What?" Lex glared up at him. 

Clark stood up, looming over Lex's wantonly sprawled body. "You've already come once, Lex, don't be greedy. I'm going to fuck you now... then maybe I'll let you come." 

It was on the tip of Lex's tongue to tell Clark to take the Ferrari and get the fuck out, that he should go and rock Lana's world and quit turning Lex's on its head. But he didn't; he couldn't. Instead, Lex's eyes slid down the length of Clark's still fully clothed body, coming to rest on the large bulge in his expensive grey slacks. 

Noticing where Lex's gaze had settled, Clark dropped a hand to the button of his pants. He flicked it open. 

"You like what you see?" Clark asked as he slid down his zipper. "It gets better..." 

Apparently this new Clark liked to go commando. When he pulled his fly open his cock was immediately visible, thick and hard, the head already pushing free of his foreskin. Clark gave it several practised strokes, collecting the resulting drops of pre-come on his thumb. Clark then offered his hand to Lex, teasing his lips with the sticky digit. 

Lex sucked it into his mouth, licking the taste of Clark off his skin. It was a little spicy, not the salty flavour Lex was used to. He twined his tongue around Clark's thumb, questing after every trace of it. 

Almost regretfully, Clark pulled his hand away, patting Lex's cheek in approval. 

"Mm, you're good, Lex. Any other time I'd settle for having you suck my cock, but not today. I want that ass of yours." Clark reached down, twisting Lex's nipples between his fingertips until Lex groaned. "I'm going to spread you over this beautiful car and fuck you until you scream, Lex. I think you'll like that, won't you?" 

When he didn't reply, Clark tweaked Lex's nipples until he was thrashing his head from side to side. "Won't you, Lex?" he asked again more forcefully. 

"Yes!" Lex panted, helpless to deny it. 

He wasn't sure quite how he'd become this desperate creature, begging Clark to fuck him raw. And yet he couldn't think of anything better right now than being filled by that long, thick cock. Maybe it would hurt, especially if Clark really hadn't done this to anyone else before, but as far as Lex was concerned, that would only make it sweeter. 

"You're such a slut, Lex," Clark tutted disapprovingly. "What would your father say if he knew that you were on your back in the middle of your garage, spreading your legs for me like a bitch in heat? Not exactly good for the Luthor image... Or maybe he'd be jealous of me, want to be in my place. What do you think, Lex? It's such a shame he can't watch us." 

The cruel words and Clark's smugly arrogant tone doused Lex's desire more effectively than a bucket of ice cold water being thrown in his face. 

"Fuck you!" Lex spat, suddenly infuriated. "Get off me - now!" 

"Oh no..." Clark was grinning, but it wasn't a pleasant expression at all. "Not now, not when you're all fired up and ready for me. Don't you want to come?" 

"I don't want this, Clark. I don't want _you_ ," said Lex very distinctly. 

Clark simply shook his head. "No, that's not true, Lex, and you know it. I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to love every second of it." 

Dragging him up by the open edges of his shirt, Clark lifted Lex like a rag doll. They both heard the seams ripping as Lex struggled. It was all to no avail, though, Clark's strength - which he no longer even attempted to hide - made Lex's efforts to free himself quite futile. Clark was able to turn him easily, shoving Lex back onto the hood of the Ferrari, this time face down. Bending down, Clark finally pulled Lex's pants and boxers the rest of the way off so that he could kick Lex's legs apart for better access. 

Pressing close, Clark let his swollen cock slide through the crack of Lex's ass, just rubbing over his hole. Lex writhed, pushing back and trying to dislodge Clark. It was impossible, though, Clark used his superior weight and strength, pinning Lex in place with little effort. 

"Just relax, Lex," Clark whispered, his lips brushing Lex's ear. He gave a little nudge of his hips, pressing Lex down onto the cool, slick metal beneath him and spreading him open even more. 

"Fuck!" Lex groaned as their combined weight ground his cock against the hood of the Ferrari. 

Clark's hands had slipped up underneath the tattered remains of Lex's shirt and they roamed over the smooth skin. After a moment or two, Clark reached for the hem of the shirt, tugging until he had managed to pull it off. 

"I prefer you naked," Clark murmured as he slowly slid down Lex's back, until he was crouched behind him. Then Clark gripped Lex's buttocks, carefully separating them. 

Lex tensed, trying to prevent the intrusion, but Clark only tightened his grip more. He knew the broad fingers were adding to the array of bruises already darkening his pale flesh. 

Leaning in, Clark blew softly over the tight ring, making it ripple slightly. A moment's pause, then Lex heard Clark inhale deeply. It took him a second to realise that Clark was scenting him again. Lex felt his stomach clench, far more turned on than he wanted to be by the thought of Clark deliberately seeking out those darker, earthier smells. 

Clark's head turned and he nipped at Lex's ass. The muscles contracted and flexed in response and then Lex felt Clark carefully insinuate his tongue between Lex's cheeks, lapping at the sensitive skin. 

Again Lex struggled to move away from the wet caress, but Clark barely had to exert himself to hold him still. Clark licked again, his tongue teasing Lex's hole. Despite his anger, Lex found that he was moaning desperately, humping the hood of the Ferrari as renewed arousal tore through him. 

Lex could tell that Clark recognised the moment when he stopped fighting to get away from him. As Lex arched back to get more, Clark ruthlessly pressed his advantage. Chuckling softly, Clark flicked his tongue more firmly against the tight ring of muscle. Slowly Lex began to relax as Clark painted broad, wet swirls around it, until he found himself breached by just the tip of Clark's tongue. More licking yielded further relaxation of Lex's hole and Clark pushed in deeper. 

At once, Lex stilled, panting harshly. Now that Clark had opened him up he was thrusting his tongue in and out, the flickering stabs hot and wet. Clark was making small sounds of approval low in his throat, apparently savouring the taste. 

Lex didn't dare move, he knew that he would come with just the tiniest bit more friction against his cock. So he tried to remain perfectly still as Clark tongued his ass as if he'd been doing this kind of thing for years. Maybe he had; perhaps it was just another one of those closely guarded secrets that suddenly seemed to have ceased to have any importance to Clark. _This_ could be the real Clark, the blushing farm boy just an act. 

Too soon Clark pulled away with a last wet swipe of his tongue. Clark gave Lex's ass another sharp bite as he slid up to lie across his back again. 

"Now I think you're ready," Clark rasped. 

Lex couldn't muster a reply. He simply moaned his need. 

The sound of Clark spitting into his palm told Lex that this was as much lubrication as he was going to get. Then he felt the head of Clark's cock against his hole and the slow pressure as he began to push forward. 

Lex let himself go limp, trying to relax his muscles enough to let Clark inside. It burned as the tip of Clark's cock breached him. The saliva dried too quickly on Clark's skin and did very little to ease the way. It was a long time since Lex had last let anyone fuck him and his ass was almost virginally tight. Lex was grateful for the fact that he healed quickly, or else he'd be feeling this for days. 

With hindsight, Lex knew he should have insisted that Clark stretch him properly with his fingers first, but he wasn't at all sure the boy would have agreed. Clark seemed to want this to hurt, and it did. And a part of Lex still craved the ache, the edge of pain becoming pleasure... 

As Clark's thick cock pushed in further, Lex had to bite down on his lip, hard, to keep from crying out. Clark wasn't giving him any time to adjust, he simply kept up a steady pressure until he was buried balls deep in Lex's ass. Only then did Clark pause, breathing in and out several times before beginning the long, slow glide from Lex's body. 

Lex's teeth sank deeper into his abused lip, until he felt the skin break and tasted the coppery blood beading on the swollen flesh. 

Closing his eyes, Lex turned his cheek against the cold metal of the Ferrari, trying not to feel the stretch and burn as Clark fucked him with increasing strength and little regard for his comfort. All the same, Lex's ass was slowly adjusting to the feeling of fullness, the jagged shards of pain slowly transforming into spikes of pleasure as Clark thrust hard and deep. 

"Clark!" Lex gasped as a well-angled stab found his prostate, firing off white-hot sparks of sensation in his belly and groin. 

A large hand slid under him and Lex choked out a pleased sigh as Clark grasped his cock and began jacking it firmly. Lex stroked into the tight clasp of Clark's fist and felt the tingling onset of orgasm steal through his body. Another nudge against his prostate was enough to tip Lex over the edge. 

He cried out Clark's name as he pressed back onto the thick length impaling him. It wasn't quite the scream Clark had promised to wring from him, but it was close. Lex wanted to pull Clark over with him and he squeezed his ass around Clark's cock as he felt his own come spill over the Ferrari, anointing the gleaming metal. 

Clark's hand slowed, then stopped moving altogether and Lex felt the tension vibrating through him. Several short, vicious thrusts made Lex's ass burn all over again and then Clark was emptying himself deep into his body, liquid heat filling the empty spaces inside. 

As Clark started to come he buried his face in Lex's shoulder. Lex was aware of the cries Clark muffled by sinking his teeth into the sweaty skin, biting down hard. Then he felt Clark licking away the blood that welled to the surface, making small sounds of pleasure. All the while, Lex's body continued to clench around the cock buried in his ass, milking the come from it. 

For all Clark's strength, in the aftermath of orgasm he slumped forward heavily, taking no notice of the body cushioning him until Lex began to struggle violently. Only then did Clark push up, taking his own weight again. Lex gasped in several deep, shuddering breaths. Clark's collapse had quite literally knocked the air from his lungs. 

Reaching down, Clark eased his cock from the tight clasp of Lex's ass and Lex flinched at his withdrawal. As Clark stepped away from him, Lex remained spread in a boneless sprawl across the vivid red of the Ferrari's hood. As he waited for his heart to stop racing and his breathing to return to normal, Lex found himself thinking about the effect of his come on the expensive finish. Lex almost laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought. He really did have more important things to worry about right now. 

Finally freed of Clark's weight, Lex slowly rolled over onto his back. He winced as pain shot through his ass. Even with his rapid rate of healing it would be a while before he could sit easily again. 

Lex glanced across to where Clark was carefully tucking his spent cock back into his pants and zipping them up. Clark then started to brush at the come stains on the grey fabric, looking annoyed. Indeed, he seemed far more interested in the state of his clothes than he did in Lex. That knowledge stung. True, Lex had used people, manipulated them with the promise of sex. Somehow, he'd always thought that Clark was incapable of such a casual disregard for other people's feelings. 

It hurt more than it should have done to be proved wrong, to discover that Clark was just like all his other lovers, out for what he could get. It left an emptiness inside Lex that surprised him. He'd known all along that he cared for Clark, but now he felt as if he'd lost more than just a good friend. 

Clark suddenly seemed to feel the weight of Lex's stare and looked across at him. A self-satisfied smirk twisted his lips. 

"So, Lex, did I rock your world?" he asked. 

Lex didn't feel in the slightest inclined to dignify the question with a response. Ignoring Clark he went in search of his clothes. 

The boxers were a total loss where Clark had ripped them off of him, but Lex used them to wipe off his stomach before tossing them back onto the floor. He bent down again gingerly, retrieving his pants and stepping into them. Finally Lex picked up his shirt and shrugged into it. Most of the buttons were gone, but he pulled the edges together, fastening the ones that remained. Then Lex tucked the shirt into his battered pants and zipped them up as best he could. 

Lex watched warily as Clark moved back to where he stood by the car. En route, Clark bent down and picked up the discarded boxers. Lex wondered what he wanted with them. Maybe he was planning on keeping them as some kind of trophy. But Clark wasn't interested in Lex at all now, it seemed. Instead, he stopped in front of the Ferrari, leaning over to check the paint job. Then he used the torn silk to shine the hood, carelessly wiping away the smears of come that had spilled onto it. Lex found his behaviour unnerving. Shouldn't this have meant _something_ to Clark? 

When he was done, Clark turned to Lex and favoured him with a cool smile. He dropped the wadded up boxers into Lex's hand as he reached into his coat pocket, searching for the Ferrari's keys. Lex found himself staring blankly at the stained silk clasped in his fingers. It was dirty and rumpled and Lex didn't feel in a much better state himself, used by Clark and then cast aside. 

Apparently, Clark had found what he was looking for, tossing the keys up into the air and catching them neatly as they fell. He pressed the button, unlocking the doors and disarming the alarm. As he examined the other items on the bunch more closely, Clark also discovered the remote that operated the garage door and he activated that as well. 

The door opened and late afternoon sun spilled into the garage, gilding Clark's tanned skin. Lex swallowed, seeing the Clark he recognised for just a moment as the warm light surrounded him. But then the cold smile returned and the illusion was shattered. His Clark would never wear an expression like that. 

Dodging around him, Clark opened the Ferrari and climbed inside. The door slammed closed again with a sound of solid finality. Clark leaned out of the car, grinning wolfishly at Lex. 

"Nice car, Lex, I'm sure Lana will love it," he purred. 

Lex felt a chill at the words. He knew it wasn't her fault, but at that moment he truly hated Lana Lang. He'd just let Clark fuck him, and for what? So that Clark could impress the girl of his dreams with a Ferrari, apparently. 

Clark didn't give a damn for him and Lex found himself wondering if this was how the women he'd fucked in his teenage years had felt when he'd peremptorily dismissed them as soon as he was done. At least he'd generally showered them with large amounts of cash for their trouble before they left. Then again, that had probably just made them feel like whores... Lex felt that he could empathise with them right now. 

The Ferrari's engine roared to life, settling to a throaty purr. Lex hurriedly stepped out of the way as Clark gunned it. Still leaning out of the car, Clark blew Lex a kiss as the Ferrari shot forward, out of the garage. The wheels spun and the car fishtailed as Clark floored the throttle, disappearing down the drive, leaving exhaust smoke and the smell of burning rubber in his wake. 

Lex simply stood there, still clutching his ruined boxers as he stared after the speeding flash of red. He wondered if he'd see the Ferrari in one piece again or not. More than that, Lex wondered if he'd ever see his friend again. Not the impeccably dressed, hungry eyed stranger who'd fucked him, but the innocent, flannel-clad farm boy. And what would they say to one another if he did? 

Lex didn't know, but as he slowly turned to go back into the mansion he hoped that he would have the chance to find out. 


End file.
